


A Costly Mistake

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his prize already in his grasp, it was time to remind Law just exactly how cruel he could be to those who disobeyed him. One way or another, he would make Law wish he’d never betrayed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Costly Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross posted from my tumblr]
> 
> This is the sequel to my previous Doflaw fanfiction, Dangerous Games. You don’t have to read it to understand this one, but it sets the scene a little!
> 
> I don’t usually write sequels to my one shots, but I got an overwhelming amount of people requesting me write one!
> 
> I hope it lives up to all your expectations!~

The ongoing weariness made it feel like days since Doflamingo had left him, when in reality It’d only been a few hours. Law had managed to regain most of the composure he’d lost in the previous confrontation, though the congealing fluids were a grim reminder of what Doflamingo was planning; it sickened Law to no end that he could still feel the ghost of the bastard’s tongue against his skin.

It was difficult for him to distract himself from the growing unease of Doflamingo returning at any given moment.  _I shouldn’t be feeling like this, not because of him. He won’t reduce me to what he wants. I can’t let that happen, it would be a disgrace to Cora-san._ The noise he dreaded caused him to look up, swallowing thickly as the footsteps grew louder.

Round 2 was about to begin.

“Don’t stare at me like that Law, it’s almost like you don’t want me here.” The warlord grinned, slowing his approach as he took in the sight of his former comrade’s body- bruised and beaten, like a twisted form of art. Though it wasn’t enough for Doflamingo. He wanted to make Law his masterpiece.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Law muttered, feeling his pulse start to race as Doflamingo closed the distance between them until little more than an inch separated them. Law kept his gaze to the floor, hissing at the tug of strings around his neck, forcing him to look up at the powerful figure before him. The sight of Doflamingo’s frame baring over him was intimidating at the best of times, but in Law’s current situation, it was downright frightening (though Law loathed to admit that to himself.)

Doflamingo had missed that biting, sassy tone Law was famous for- it complimented the deathly stare currently making eye contact with him. “I don’t think you understand my motives, but that’s no matter. You’ll soon become the centrepiece of my puppet show.” He knew the vagueness of his words would piss him off, but that was what he wanted. It would be no fun breaking the boy if he didn’t play the game.

The warlord wasn’t about to hesitate any further, his cock was twitching at just the thought of what would become of Law. “I reckon I should list all of the mistakes you’ve made, punishing you for each and every one,” thin strings started to snake around Law’s whole body, pulling his legs up so he had his knees over the arms of the chair, spreading him wide open. “The first one being betraying me to play happy families with my own brother.” He twitched his hand and the strings grew tighter, forcing Law’s arms above his head, binding them tight to the back of the throne.

Law could feel the familiar flush of embarrassment grip him at the position he’d been forced into, the sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as his assumptions of Doflamingo’s motives were coming true. He wasn’t going to rise to any taunts to do with his mentor, not like he had earlier at least, knowing that silence was a safe bet to prevent any unwanted outbursts.

“What’s the matter? Corazon got your tongue?” Doflamingo chuckled, moving his fingers so the strings started to bite into Law, ripping parts of his trousers to expose the tan skin that was just begging to be marked. He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to fuck him right now until Law was begging for him to stop. Though of course, patience was the key to victory, and Doflamingo had no intention of losing.

At this point, struggling was futile, but it didn’t stop Law from resisting the strings coiled around his frame, his teeth gritting in frustration at the fact Doflamingo had rendered him completely powerless. There were no words to describe how he felt at being reduced to no more than the warlord’s plaything, helpless and spread before him, ready for any twisted punishment the sadistic fucker had planned.

Doflamingo’s smirk shrunk at the silence, “I’m a bit offended. You were more than eager to talk to me earlier. Now you’re being a killjoy,” his sly smile returned, “Or does imitating  _him_  give you some form of pathetic comfort?” Law’s eyes shot up, glaring at his captor with the anger of a caged animal, “Don’t. Fucking. Bring. Him. Into. This.” Far beyond caring about regrets now, he hissed out each word with pure malice.

The warlord knew getting Law to lose his temper was difficult, but when he lost it- oh it was a sweet sight. The look in his eyes was a rare treasure indeed, one Doflamingo intended to cherish. “Ahh, that’s what I wanted to hear. Even the quietest mouse can be made to shriek when provoked the right way, hm?”

Law tried to turn his head, but Doflamingo’s hand was quick to grab him, shoving two fingers down his throat, gripping his jaw as he drew closer, his tongue hot against Law’s skin. The weak struggles did nothing to stop him- he merely chuckled and continued, letting his tongue dip into the warmth of Law’s mouth, sliding it against his own fingers before retreating them in favour of savouring Law’s sweet taste.

He was surprised to find that Law’s teeth did not come down against him, but then again, his tongue was pushing to the back of his throat, so he doubted the boy could actually move his jaw much, even if he wanted to. God he’d been craving this. The insatiable hunger was finally being satisfied by the only one he knew would be able to fill it- willing or not.

Law gave a sharp gasp as Doflamingo withdrew from his mouth, flinching as teeth dragged down his neck before sinking deep into his skin. He could feel his jugular pulsing quicker as the hot tongue lapped at the flourishing bruise caused by his captor’s teeth. Doflamingo felt marking Law was a necessity at this point; he could leave more permanent scars later, but for now this would suffice as a reminder to how weak Law truly was.

“Are you a fucking teenager?” Law hissed aggressively, the sassy tone causing Doflamingo to chuckle as he pulled back from the hickey he’d left. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me without a witty remark for too long,” he raised his hand, “but now it’s time to be a bit more obedient.” Law drew in breath to retort, but suddenly he found his lips pulled apart by strings tugging at each side, leaving his mouth wide open.

“See what happens when you mouth off to your superiors?” Doflamingo jeered, giving a mocking kiss to Law’s lower lip. “We may hold the same status on paper, but you are _nothing_  compared to me. I know why you become a warlord. You wanted to destroy me from the inside, crumble my empire, and most of all,” he ran a hand down Law’s dirtied torso, letting his nails dig into the tattooed skin. “Avenge that piece of trash I once called brother. Pitiful. Oh if only he were alive to witness his precious little Law now…Almost makes me wish I hadn’t killed him.”

At that comment, Law thrashed about, desperate to just rip that fucking smirk off of Doflamingo’s face. Of course, the strings grew tighter at his violent movements; now they’d begun to dig into his skin, causing blood to seep out, dyeing what was left of his clothes a dark crimson. “Now you’re just making a spectacle of yourself. I’m in no position to stop you though, my cock finds it quite enjoyable.” He chided, freeing himself from the confines of his ever tightening trousers.

Law quickly found a hand in his hair, yanking his head forwards until it rested an inch or so away from Doflamingo’s gratuitous length. “I’m sure you were smart enough to know this was coming, so get on with it. Spit is all you’re getting. It’s all you deserve.” Perhaps he would use ejaculate as lubrication for later, but he had no need to tell his pet that.

The boy didn’t move at first, choosing to glare at his captor instead, but a firm push to the back of his head caused him to take in the first few inches, his mouth feeling full at having just half of the shaft between his lips. Doflamingo was in no way cruel enough to stuff himself completely inside Law, opting instead to keep his hand steady, gently rolling his hips into the wet warmth. There was no sense breaking a new toy just after opening it, was there?

Law’s tongue flitted along the bottom of the length, nearly gagging as the inches pushed further down his throat. Frankly the taste didn’t bother him, it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever swallowed, but the principle of being reduced to no more than a whore at Doflamingo’s hand was something he would never be able to live down. Assuming of course he got out of here alive. He drew in what little breath he could each time Doflamingo pulled out, trying in vain to bring his teeth down on the shaft, anything to make this fucking joke tolerable.

“I knew you’d have a good mouth. I expect your ass will be the same, just a little tighter.” The blond sneered, holding Law’s head in place, leaving just a few inches buried in the warmth as he stroked his shaft. “Mmh…You have no idea what you’re doing to me Law.” The warlord was getting far too much enjoyment from this, feeling his cock pulsate as his climax drew near. Doflamingo knew he’d have no trouble getting hard again, not with this sight in front of him.

He let out a satisfied moan as the pleasured waves of release rocked his body, ensuring he had his pet positioned so he could cover his flushed face in thick, white spurts. The total humiliation Law felt was unmeasurable. Even he would agree that he resembled a whore right now, with his face covered in his captor’s ejaculate, some of which landed in his open mouth.

The sight of Law bathed in his cum was definitely one that would not be forgotten so soon. He ran his thumb over Law’s cheek, which was hot with presumably a mix of arousal and shame, sliding what he’d collected against Law’s tongue, “Don’t waste your food now. Though maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let you have some more later.”

The implication sent a shiver of unease through Law’s body, the sharpness of the strings slitting even deeper into his dark skin. He’d been in denial at the sheer despondency of the situation, but he was starting to believe that Doflamingo truly intended to keep him here for whatever sick plans he had. “I can tell from that look you’re giving me. You’d rather die than be reduced to this, wouldn’t you?” Doflamingo let out a short laugh, “Did you honestly think I’d reward a disobedient little shit like you with a nice, quick death?”

 _No, but I didn’t think you’d resort to this bullshit._ Admitting that he underestimated Doflamingo’s true motives was incredibly difficult for Law, but at this point, it seemed that the error in his judgement would be the most costly mistake he’d ever made. Perhaps except for handing that letter to Vergo all those years ago.

As fun as taunting him was, Doflamingo could already feel his cock twitching back into hardness at the sight of Law utterly powerless. He wasted no time in ripping the rest of the fabric that covered what little dignity the boy had left, his smirk growing as Law’s shaft sprung up, hard and ready for more. “I honestly didn’t expect to enjoy sucking my cock  _that_ much. Perhaps a rent boy would have been a better occupation for you than warlord.”

Doflamingo continued to chuckle as he shoved his fingers back into Law’s mouth, sliding them over his tongue. “Don’t be shy with that tongue of yours. This is all you’re getting so be grateful boy.” Law briefly debated his words, deciding compliance would quite possibly make the oncoming assault a little easier to deal with. Slowly he closed his eyes and lapped at the digits, coating them as thoroughly as he could as they moved back and forth at a quick pace.

_Justifying this doesn’t change a fucking thing. He’s got you where he wants you. You’re not getting out of this._

_You’ve not just lost this battle._

_You’ve lost the whole fucking war against him._

The negative thought train ceased as the fingers were pulled from him, a thin trail of saliva connecting his lips to the digits, which Doflamingo thought was a beautiful sight. The next thing Law felt was wet digits against his ass, his body jerking as a finger pushed past the tightness to sink itself inside of him. “What? Did you think I’d just ram myself up there? I’m not a monster…” Doflamingo’s smirk widened as Law shot him an indignant look, though honestly with the state of his face it was hard to take  _anything_ the boy expressed seriously.

He moved slowly at first, watching intently at how Law reacted to each thrust. It wasn’t until he’d slipped the second digit inside did he find what he was looking for; that one spot to drive his pet wild. Law felt his entire body jerk down, his hips wantonly begging for more of whatever the fuck that was. He didn’t appreciate his body reacting in such a manner but at this point, there wasn’t much he could do about it except take it.

Doflamingo licked his lips, slamming his digits into the tightness repeatedly, feeling his cock start to pulse as Law began to pant breathlessly. It especially pleased him that sharp moans could be heard from the boy as he coiled his fingers, furiously stimulating his spot with each precise thrust.

The feeling was overwhelming for Law, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to not react to the expert touch, even if it was coming from Doflamingo. He supposed that’s what made it a more pleasing method of dealing with him than actively killing him. Law realised now that he’d been a fucking idiot in not thinking Doflamingo would go this far simply to prove a point.

 “I don’t want you getting lost in your pathetic ‘what if’ thoughts while I’m being kind enough to pleasure you. That’s not very nice, is it?” The warlord chided, driving his fingers in deep before pulling them completely out, opting to spit on his hand to lube himself up for what he’d been waiting for. “Mmh, you’re such a little slut at heart, aren’t you? Your hole is twitching in anticipation for me…”

As Doflamingo wasn’t a man for patience he promptly positioned himself, rocking his hips so his cock rubbed against the cleft of Law’s ass before he started to sink himself into the boy. Law had shut his eyes a while back, trying to imagine himself anywhere but here being brutally violated by a man he despised so thoroughly. It seemed to be working until he felt a burning pain as his ass was stretched wide to accommodate Doflamingo’s thick girth.

His silver eyes stung with tears as they shot open out of shock, mainly because of the size and lack of lubrication. With his mouth forced open as it was, he had no way of controlling his cries and pants as Doflamingo continued to sheath himself further until he was almost completely in. “I suppose I’ll have to train you to take all of me in. No matter, we have plenty of time…” His grin widened as many lewd thoughts entered his head. He definitely wouldn’t be bored for a while with Law to keep him company.

It was a little disconcerting that Doflamingo thought of him as little more than an animal, though he knew that was the least of his worries as the warlord started to thrust into him at a quick pace, causing breathless moans to leave his lips. He’d never felt so completely overwhelmed in his whole life; the combination of pleasure and pain fiercely ravaged his senses- he couldn’t think straight at all.

Doflamingo, on the other hand, was thoroughly savouring Law’s breathless moans and groans, stilling his pace only to catch his own breath. Out of sheer curiosity, Doflamingo relaxed the strings keeping Law’s mouth ajar, noticing that immediately he bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself. “Nothing to say to me? Mmh…Fine by me, I can tell how much you’re enjoying every last second of having my cock deep inside of you.”

“…Ah…H-Hurts…” He could have added several more expletives but his throat was dry and sore, he was surprised he’d been able to even form a coherent word. Doflamingo just laughed, “…I didn’t hear any protests just then you filthy slut. Look at you. Your hips are moving of their own accord onto me, your cock is dripping with pre cum…Need I say anything else?” He gave a sharp thrust forwards, smirking as Law let out a louder moan.

Deciding he’d not had just enough fun yet, he loosened the strings around Law’s right arm, letting it drop limply to his side before using his power to attain full control of the limb. Law put up some weak resistance, but there was no chance in this state he could fight the warlords full power. “Don’t be coy now…” He sneered, controlling Law’s hand so it wrapped around his achingly hard shaft, prompting a short gasp from the boy. Fuck he was sensitive.

With his own hand gripping his length added to the mix, Law was utterly flustered by each and every movement Doflamingo made. The blond knew that in that state Law wouldn’t take long to climax; he wasn’t far off himself either so he picked up his pace a little, angling himself to hit Law’s spot with each thrust. “M-Mmh…I’m gonna fill you up with every last drop until I’m spent…” He chided, bracing himself against the throne as his second climax rushed through his body, letting out a loud, satisfied moan as he shot his fluid deep inside Law.

Each and every thrust was perfectly angled against him, and Law could feel the dull ache of pain flourishing into complete euphoria. His gasps and moans grew louder as the intense heat caused his cock to twitch and pulse; it was obvious he was close to losing himself under Doflamingo’s ceaseless torture. The rush of fluids filling his ass pushed Law over the edge, his hips wantonly bucking as the full fervour of the climax reached its height. “H-Hah…That’s it Law…Show me what a slut you are by coming all over yourself…Let me hear those sweet moans…”

As much as he’d have liked to tell Doflamingo to fuck himself, he found himself unable to do much more than cry out, the delirium hazing his senses entirely as his orgasm wracked him to the core. Spurts of ejaculate shot over his bruised torso, some reaching as high as his tattooed chest, which Doflamingo just found to be the icing on the cake. He wasn’t shocked that Law didn’t notice he’d pulled out already, the poor thing was completely spent from the rough fucking.

“You better learn to get used to this, little slut” the warlord gave a hard slap to his ass, shoving a finger inside so a sick squelching sound could be heard. “I can’t wait to have you dripping because you’re so incredibly full…” He gave a short chuckle, dragging his tongue up Law’s chest to taste his pet’s cum, deciding to continue up to give him a mockingly affectionate kiss.

He found himself leaning a little into the warmth against his lips, barely registering a word Doflamingo sneered at him. The fogginess was starting to clear, giving him more awareness of his surroundings- not that he’d forgotten where he was for one second. His eyes were wet and heavy as he blinked into focus, weakly jerking away from his captor’s mouth when he realised what he was doing.

Doflamingo released the strings around his other arm, humming to himself as he repositioned Law’s body with his wrists bound to his ankles, which were still fully spread open. “W-What the f-fuck are you…p-playing at?” Law’s throat was raw and dry, causing a slight rasp to his usually smooth voice, not that Doflamingo cared, he was just quietly laughing at his pet’s stubborn defiance.

“Did I say you could talk?” He wasn’t about to tolerate even the slightest sign of disobedience from the boy, repositioning the strings from earlier around his lips, gagging his mouth open. “I  _was_  going to let you apologise, but now I see you need a little more education on how to behave.” He ripped a scrap from Law’s cloak, leaning in to tie it over his eyes, rendering him sightless and even more vulnerable.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back for you later.” Doflamingo laughed, kissing Law on the cheek before pulling away. “My men don’t  _usually_ come into this room, but I can’t promise anything…” In his mind he knew nobody would enter the room, but it was ridiculously fun to plant the idea into Law’s head now he was completely open.

A cold shiver ran through his body at those words and he desperately tried to vocalise his outrage at the fact anyone could walk in and see him like this. The sheer image of it was enough to cause shame to fill him; though as he heard Doflamingo’s footsteps fade coupled with the sound of a door, his glimmer of hope was dashed.

Law had underestimated the warlord far more than he’d realised and it was starting to sink in.

He had truly been defeated by Donquixote Doflamingo.


End file.
